pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Invincible Rogue
First, also, don't archive pending discussions, X, and I prefer it being typed as "Archive 1", not "Archive1". --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, why is X archiving Rouge's talk? [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 14:29, 5 December 2009 (UTC) ::No idea. The page took ages to load with all the builds tho. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 14:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::What the heck... Get broadband you sissies. And still, why'd you archive my page?... [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Page was big...just trying to be nice----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 14:13, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::The Finnish mentality applies on this site. People appreciate if you don't interfere with their matters. Unsocial people so unsocial. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 15:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi -- 14:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sam! =] [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 15:23, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I can't get over how freaking leet this build is *Spam Muddy Terrain on recharge to slow enemies down and to break aggro faster. *Don't worry that Muddy Terrain slows YOU down. It's all part of it's pro-ness. *Oh. And make sure to use Muddy before you run near Wurms. They can't move through mud. Lololol 19:33, 6 December 2009 19:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :A/R with shadowsteps to get away from Muddy faster. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:02, 6 December 2009 (UTC) ::Mini skill bars, please. They're lighter. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:16, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::No, it has to be Mo/R. A/R with shadow steps would make too much sense. 22:27, 6 December 2009 22:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Bring YMLAD and an earthbind hero. Use the bug with flagging a hero through a portal then use earthbind and YMLAD to knockdown the wurms. Then plant muddy. They'll be screwed. :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just realized a lvl 14 derv with vabbian would have to run thru sulfurous wastes, lulz-- ChristmasRelyk 04:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Quin is that good. I just realized that I've never had a 1 on 1 race with him.......I need to get around to that. Shouldn't be too hard as we're both in the same leet-ass guild. We run DoASC frequently and hold halls daily. And what's even cooler is that we're the only two active people in it! Slash I'm only semi-active. 02:17, 9 December 2009 ::Vabbian and ancient. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::ancient is bleh-- 02:09, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Permaform Help me argue against the archiving of the build:A/Me Permaform Runner! Oh. And merry Christmas! 05:12, 25 December 2009 i lold best christmas video ever--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 12:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. One skill for the win. =] [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 17:12, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::He died and watched me run while recording it and edited in a health bar for him after. Quin could never pull something like that off. -- 17:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::except pious haste is in the same position as his other runs, you would be copypasting wiki build sam--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried using ursan for running?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did about a year ago. I don't think I was ever successful with it... I'm going to go try it now on my ranger. XD [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 01:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::ursan would only be useful for any place you dont get kded, which is barely worth it on drox run. gogo raven with candy?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Be manly and tank them. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::manly/=/brave--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::The difference is fading. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Glow I think Glow could potentially be the next GODS or BuRN. Except for the fact that most new runners are terrible and none of the older ones play anymore. 05:14, 9 January 2010 :Eh, maybe, maybe not. I kind of like having a small, quiet guild. No drama, no spam, just friendly conversation. Although Star and BuRN were pretty fun. Those days are long gone, though. Maybe if they made aftercast pvp only (like they should have from the beginning, lazy noobs.) Oh well. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::They were fun but look where it got them....especially Star. Boom. No more Star. XD 05:49, 9 January 2010 :::Star was fun -- 23:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I liked it when they did speed clears. They were never the fastest guild to go with but they got it done 99% percent of the time. Unlike most PUGs. Eve's Star is pretty much the same as it used to be. I don't know what went down between them exactly. 00:35, 10 January 2010 :::::I think it was something between Mia and Eve and Beasty.....i'm not too sure on the specifics. And yea the SC's were good, did it 99% of the time whether it took us multiple hours or not (bloody Bogroots Incubi *shakes fist*) =D -- 14:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Fastest possible drox dwarven stability+dash+essence of celerity+3 shadowsteps?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :write it up.--Bluetapeboy 23:59, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::+Mass personal cons. Life Guardian 00:19, January 19, 2010 (UTC) prof=d/assassin myst=12+1+1 Shadow=12 Deadly=3stabilitydashmove like a dwarfam unstoppableof shadowcollapsechargeprison/build Use an essence, a red rock, and alcohol as needed. Rt/A might be faster so you can use Pro Was Rogue. It's a PvE only skill. I'm the only one who knows how to get it, though. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget being lucky enough to get a hex-free spawn. 03:42, 19 January 2010 ::Be brave and know how to get around it. You'd be surprised when you triple step through 2 mobs and don't get hexed. D: (That only works for me, though, for some reason.) [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:43, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::too pro, youre just wind in their faces--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I logged before our race, didn't I? I shall fix that tomorrow. Limitations thus far include: Ally steps, no Wastrel's, no Heart of Shadow and I think that's it. Unless you want to race oldschool. Or oldERschool. 04:18, 19 January 2010 :::::Frenzy and a -50 cesta, also. While naked, of course. With a vampiric weapon with +15%damage/-1 degen. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 06:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Apparently Bluetape wants your help http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bluetapeboy#hey_if_your_there... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:37, 20 January 2010 :nvm, got run from a guildy, for free, again.--Bluetapeboy 00:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To me! :D ^^[[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 13:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Awww, we all forgot. Sorry, Rogue. I'll tell you what. Take Chaos for the day. He'll be your PvX bday present. I've heard he gives a mean bj. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:20, 26 January 2010 ::yes, please get chaos away from us. you can make prettyugly babies with him. best birfday evarrrrr --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, can I regift him? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Happy Birthday! 18:37, 26 January 2010 :::::Thanks Kira. ^^ [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::sure, but none of us want so find someone else --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Izzy might take him? [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 19:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oooooh happy birthday Quinny =D (better late then never o-o) -- 00:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks Sam. ^^ [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 21:37, January 28, 2010 (UTC) A/R Post the first A/R build you made with Dodge and Zojun's Haste! Lmao I want to see what the community thinks of it. 17:08, 8 April 2010 prof=A/R shadow=12+1+3 wild=12FormStrideDashDodgeHasteam UnstoppableChargePrison/build I haven't been on here in forever. I don't play any more. My computer is too slow. >.< I might play on my dad's computer over the summer, though. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 20:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::d/a is way easier than a/d (atleast with vos)--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail I'm leaving it in the Guild Announcement as we speak. Shinomori :I lied, actually....it's Eighth.Octavarium@gmail.com Shinomori 18:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::ZOMG, YOU were that guy. :o lol I was in Glow for a very short while, think I remeber you talking to me as if you knew me but I can't quite remember :P <--(Sheena Bayashii) -- 18:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That was me! I left Glow and am now playing through the game the way it was supposed to be played. No runs, mission by mission, leveling up slowly. :D It's fun. Shinomori ::::I joined a gvg guild. :o Invincible Rogue 20:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm guildless! =P I have been like this for a few months now, was supposed to get an invite in to LoD/ToA but no officers were on at the time and nothing got done about it >.> Also, both your sigs need sorting out =O -- 21:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can get you in my guild if you want, but they only pvp. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 23:41, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Me and PvP don't mix. It's not that I'm bad, it's that I don't like doing it :P I'm a SC'er. :) -- 00:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Check your e-mail more often. :D Shinomori :Okay. xD [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 00:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_GvG_Overload_Spike How would the guild feel about running a spike? Lol Shinomori